


Warmth

by ussgallifrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Airports, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Goodbyes, Heartache, Light Angst, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussgallifrey/pseuds/ussgallifrey
Summary: A brief moment, seeking comfort in the light of an early dawn.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Warmth

It’s strange to hide yourself so deeply from those around you, from those you trust implicitly. But it’s too soon and there’s far too many variables and what-ifs keeping you both from letting the truth fly free. How easy it is to keep this close and personal - to shield it with all you have. This tiny ember that’s formed over months of quiet looks and silent affection.

Days hadn’t properly matched up for far too long. Missions in different time zones and countries - with next to no chance of a discreet text or call. You were both itching for it, desperate for the opportunity to spend even a day in bed together again. And on the off chance, you actually overlapped each other in Munich - but just barely.

Where you were finishing up the tail end of a mission with Wanda and Agent 74, Bucky was coming through on his way into Bulgaria with Sam. It was a rare moment you were allotted - barely five hours before they were due to take off.

You didn’t have time for the normal formalities of dating as you tumbled into your hotel room when it was socially acceptable to sneak off together. Hellos and goodbyes mixed together with every touch and caress and I missed you, God, I missed you.

To lay beside someone like that, after the uproarious ecstasy of reuniting, is nearly indescribable. He traced your bare skin with warm fingers, kissed his way down your arm, nuzzled his head against your chest. Smiled as you giggled from the tickle of his hair. Curled into each other, staring and taking one another in. Unsure when you would have a moment like this again.

Which brings you to an airport parking garage before the sun had fully risen in the sky.

Your cheek is nuzzled against the gray kevlar vest as you clutch at his shoulders. With his hands resting on your lower back, he breathes you in. Strands of his hair brush against your face with the breeze. His body radiates warmth, like always. It reminds you of a shared bed that you were incredibly reluctant to let him leave just thirty minutes ago. He’s got you tucked away in his embrace so his back takes the brute force of chill.

He tastes like home. Radiates comfort and stability and a promise of normalcy… one day. For now, you clutch his sides possessively, claiming him for yourself and no other. Searing this moment into your memory, holding it tight until the next time you cross paths - hopefully upon peaceful ground.

It’s too painful to speak the words plaguing your thoughts. He knows as well as you. So, you meld into each other under the stretch of the early dawn.

With one hand on your waist and the other holding you close by the back of your head, chin tucked over your shoulder. You take a moment to just be. He embraces you like he’s desperate to ensure every ounce of affection is seared into it before he has to disembark. The wind blows his hair and your eyes sting, but you’ll never show him tears. Not here, not now.

This man who’s given you his heart, so fragile and cold, stands stoically in your arms. His face gives nothing away, but his fingers twitch and rub and ache. His grip tightens, desperately trying to draw you in ever closer to him. To feel the heart beating in your chest, for him. You know it all with a single look. How deep this feeling flows in his veins, as much as it does in yours.

You pull back just enough to cup his cheek, fingers tangling through the strands of dark hair by his ear. His eyes are an icy storm, turbulent with an impending torrent of emotion. The pad of your thumb tugs at his lower lip. He’s quick to mirror your movements, pulling the hand from your shoulder to cup your face. The curve of your jaw fits perfectly in the palm of his hand. Fingertips graze the smooth skin there and you lean into it. Letting the weight fall to his waiting hand, taking the burden from your mind if only for a moment. 

“C'mere,” is said, just above a whisper. Gentle and aching and longing as he pulls you in.

His lips are soft, still gentle and sweet and well-kissed from the past five hours of dotted affection. You let your eyes flutter closed, savoring the simple touch of his lips upon yours. There’s no rush, no sense of urgency, even as the proverbial clock ticks on.

He parts with a peck, shakily leans his forehead against yours. The tears threaten to spill and you mentally berate yourself for such an open sign of weakness.

“Sweetheart,” he breathes, lifting your chin with a finger. “Look at me.”

You meet his gaze, eyes flickering over your features as though he’s committing you to memory. To keep yourself from letting the floodgates open, you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him back down to you. Hands tighten in his hair, his breath is warm against your neck.

“You come back to me, James Barnes. You hear?” Your voice wavers with a heavy breath.

Hands circled around your back tighten, your chest crushes into his. 

His lips ghost warm air on your ear as he mutters, “Always.”

Leaving you with a kiss to your neck, he straightens. Eyes focusing on something behind you. Taking his cue, you pull away, eyes searching his face. But you know, your time has run out.

A few moments later, Sam climbs up the ramp to where you both are.

“Didn’t think we’d have a send-off party here,” he chuckles, shouldering his bag.

“Yeah, guess I drew the short straw on that one,” you mask with a cheerful voice as your heart aches.

Bucky grabs his duffle bag from the ground and you want nothing more than to reach out and grab his hand, pull him back to you for one more moment.

But the clock has run its course. He gives you a regretful look as Sam looks towards the quinjet.

Sam gives his shoulders a stretch, shaking the last bits of sleep from his body as he straightens up, “Come on, tin-man. Crimelords wait for no man.”

Bucky shoulders his bag, slower than necessary. 

You stick your hand out to Sam, “Stay safe.”

He brings you in for a quick side hug, “Got nothing to worry about, kid.”

Giving you and Bucky a final look, he heads towards the ramp of the jet. And you find yourself absently wondering if he knows about you two.

You turn, forcing your best smile and a hand, “You too, Sergeant.”

He looks away with a smile before taking your hand in his, pulling you in for a side hug that doesn’t last long enough for either of you. His lips brush against the side of your head.

“I love you.”

Your eyes shine as he pulls away. Trembling lips barely manage to utter out an, “I know.”

He gives you a last smile before following after Sam. And once he’s on the ramp, he spares you a final look. His eyes are determined and you soar. 

Another minute and the jet takes off. You stay there on the top of the parking garage, watching it fly off into the distance, wishing half your heart hadn’t flown off with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my [Tumblr](https://ussgallifreyfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
